


Once Upon A Halloween

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Domestic, M/M, Punishment, Slash, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: On Halloween, we all say "Trick *or* Treat", but on this Halloween Mulder gets a bit of both-- served up "Skinner-style"!





	Once Upon A Halloween

Once Upon A Halloween  
by Sculder

 

J. Edgar Hoover Building  
Office of the AD  
Oct. 31 - Halloween  
2:30 PM 

 

AD Skinner called Agents Mulder and Scully into his office for a quick briefing of a new case just brought to his attention. It was something Mulder was sure to find interesting. For the past three weeks, graves were being robbed from the local cemetery in Virginia. The robbers didn't take precious jewels from the corpses-- they were taking body parts. The bodies were found with their heads, hands and feet missing. The vandalism started at the beginning of October with one or two graves per week being robbed. 

After Agent Mulder was given the details of the case, he was eager for himself and his partner to get started-- but to his dismay, he was told he couldn't begin the investigation right away. The AD dismissed Agent Scully and told Mulder to stay behind—there was something else he wanted to say to him. 

"Agent Mulder, please have a seat," Skinner told him as Scully was closing the door behind her. He waited a few minutes until he felt Scully was away from the door then the AD spoke again. 

"Fox, you can't begin your investigation this afternoon because I need you to do me a favor. I need you to leave now, pick up some Halloween candy and be home to give it out to the trick-or-treaters. I have to work late tonight, so I can't do it," Skinner informed him in a calm voice. 

Mulder gave his boss a puzzled expression. "Sir, if you didn't want me to work on the case immediately, why did you tell me about now?" he asked. 

"I was told to give you the details of the case immediately but I also knew I needed you to be home this afternoon. I figured you could start work on it first thing in the morning," Skinner explained. 

Mulder made a face. "Walter, why do I have to give out the candy?" he asked annoyed with a nice pout. 

Skinner sighed. "Fox, someone has to do it. I can't be there so it has to be you." 

"What if I had something to do, too? What if I couldn't be there either? Isn't starting this case more important than giving out stupid candy to rug rats?" Mulder asked, trying not to sound like an angry child. He just needed to convince his boss and lover that this situation wasn't at all fair. 

Skinner eyed him carefully before speaking in a straightforward, no nonsense tone. "Fox, you will start the case first thing tomorrow so this evening, you will have nothing to do and you will be there." 

Mulder gave him a nasty look, which disappeared as soon as the AD rose from behind his desk. He moved to sit on the edge, in front of his incorrigible agent. Keeping his temper controlled, he attempted to explain things to his agent and lover. 

"Fox, I believe I told you last year that I was away the week of Halloween. When I got back, I found rotten, dried up eggs and flour all over my door and walkway. It was a real bitch to clean up-- not to mention the toilet paper in the tree. Do you know why this happened, Fox?" Skinner asked, his arms folded across his massive chest. 

Looking up into his boss/lover's face, Mulder answered: "Nobody was home to give them a treat so they decided to give you a trick," he smirked. 

"Precisely-- and do you think I want that to happen again?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder just shook his head. "But it's not fair that I have to be the one to be there for the little monsters. I really wanted to get started on this case, Walter." Mulder looked pleadingly at Skinner and couldn't contain the whine in his voice. 

Skinner ran his fingers through Mulder's silky hair in a gentle caress, then let his hand slide along the side of his cheek. "My poor little anxious Fox. I know what you want to do but you're not going to be able to. You're going to have to begin your investigation tomorrow. I need you at home tonight and I don't want to hear another word," he said, removing his hand from Mulder's face. 

Mulder was about to protest when Skinner stopped him with a finger on the lucious lips. "Uh, uh--I said ‘not another word’", he repeated. "I want you to go get the candy and pour them in that large bowl I keep under the sink in the kitchen, then sit and wait. Is that clear?" 

All he got was a glare. "Am I going to have to use other measures to get you to comply with my wishes, Fox? Skinner asked, down into Mulder's face. 

Mulder's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. The other measures Skinner was referring to were part of a deal Skinner made with him. It was really getting on his nerves, not to mention in his way. About a month after they had become lovers, Skinner asked Mulder to move into his house. Skinner had just purchased it and it was simply too big for just one person. Skinner told Mulder he didn't have to give up his apartment, so he kept it and decided to live at both residences. He was happy to accept Skinner's generous offer to have him live with him-- but it came with a catch.  
Skinner said he was concerned for Mulder's well being and since he was now his live-in lover and someone who he cared very much for, he wanted to make sure Mulder kept himself safe-- from outside dangers and from himself.  
"No lover of his was going to wind up dead because of some reckless stupid act -- not if he had anything to do with it", he said. So in order for that to happen, Skinner made himself Mulder’s disciplinarian.  
At first, Mulder didn't know what this meant, but he was soon told. If Mulder risked his life foolishly or disregarded orders or requests from his boss or his lover, he would be reprimanded. This meant he would be made to strip-- he'd remove his pants and underwear or he'd remove all of his clothes and be totally naked. Mulder hated when Skinner made him be naked for a punishment. Even though they were lovers, Mulder still felt embarrassed and uncomfortable to be punished this way-- guess that's why Skinner did it, then he'd be bent over a hard surface or across Skinner's knee to receive his punishment. After that he'd give Mulder a red-hot, sore ass from an assortment of implements, such as: his hand, a belt, a strap, a paddle, a ruler or once-- even a hair brush. Mulder wasn't able to sit comfortably for quite sometime afterwards.  
At first, Mulder thought Skinner was crazy for suggesting this. He-- a grown man-- would be punished like a naughty child when he disobeyed. Skinner told Mulder it was like corporal punishment that they had in the army. Mulder figured he told him that to make the whole thing sound more logical, but it didn't. It sounded weird. He humored Skinner-- going along with his little farfetched plan-- until one night. After disobeying his boss while out in the field, his lover grabbed him on entering their home and threw him across his knees and wailed on his butt with a belt until Mulder cried and begged him to stop. Mulder threatened to leave after that but didn't because he knew Skinner only did it because he needed to be punished. He did disobey him and had almost gotten himself killed. He knew Skinner wanted him to stay safe and he knew that Walter loved him. Mulder also knew that leaving wasn't an option...he loved Walter too much to ever do that. He knew he didn't want to live without him.  
With that said, he just hated the way Skinner threatened to punish him every time he wasn't getting his way-- like now. He seemed to be always bossing him around and telling him what to do. Skinner was making him go home to give out candy to those stupid kids and if he didn't do it, he was going to get his ass warmed. It just didn't seem fair. 

Mulder looked up into his boss's stern eyes and answered, "No, Sir. You don't have to use other measures," he said, sounding defeated. "I'll go home and give out the candy." Mulder produced the biggest pout Skinner had ever seen on his agent. 

After eyeing him a while, Skinner smiled. "Good, Fox. Now, you better get going", he said glancing at his watch. "It's almost 3 o'clock and the kids usually start soon after school lets out.” 

Mulder got up from the chair and moved toward the door, not looking at or saying anything to his boss. Just as he placed his hand on the doorknob, he heard Skinner giving him another damned order. 

"Fox, don't forget to turn on the porch light after dark. We don't want the little ones to fall on the stairs and hurt themselves." 

"Says who?" Mulder said under his breath. 

"What was that?" Skinner asked. 

"Nothing, Sir. I'll put the light on," Mulder assured as he opened the door but was stopped again by his boss's voice. 

What now? he thought. 

"Fox, come here," Skinner told him in a calm voice. 

Mulder apprehensively made his way over to his boss and lover, wondering if he was being called back to be punished for his attitude. 

Once Mulder got to him, Skinner moved to get closer. Mulder panicked and took a step back away from him. Skinner grabbed Mulder at the back of the neck, holding him still and placed his mouth over his, giving him a bruising passionate kiss. 

When they both came up for air, Skinner released Mulder's neck and placed his hand on the side of his face then playfully pushed him away, saying "Now you can go." 

Mulder’s tongue skimmed over his lips savoring the taste of the man before him. Both men exchanged tender glances and smiles, then Mulder left. 

Skinner walked back behind his desk, shaking his head and laughing to himself. 

************************************

Mulder didn't like having hateful sentiments about little kids. Under ordinary circumstances he liked children, but right now he was really pissed. He fumed through the hallway and into the elevator, which took him to his basement domain. He had to get his overcoat and tell Scully he had to leave for the day. Scully looked up from her desk as Mulder stormed in. 

"Mulder-- what happened? You seem really upset," she said innocently. 

Mulder stopped in his tracks and looked over at his inquisitive partner. He knew he couldn't tell Scully the truth. She didn't know about their living together. He and Skinner chose not to tell her about their relationship just yet. They both wanted to pick an appropriate time to tell her. He raked his hand through his hair, sighing. 

"Skinner wants me to run an errand for him. He wants me to leave now to do it. I won't be back," Mulder said as he reached for his coat. 

Scully heard the sad tone of his voice. "Mulder, I know why you’re so upset. You wanted to get started this afternoon on the investigation about the grave robberies, didn't you? 

Mulder gave her a surprised look, as he shrugged on his coat. 

"Mulder, don't look so surprised. I know you. I saw the way your eyes lit up when Skinner described the details of the case," she said, smiling kindly. 

Mulder returned the smile then let it fade as he thought again about what he had to do. He looked at his watch and saw it was 2:51 PM. 

"Shit-- I gotta' get going. We'll begin the case tomorrow, Scully," Mulder said as he raced for the door.  
He heard Scully calling after him-- "Mulder, do you want me to come with you and help?" Scully started to rise from her chair. 

Mulder looked back briefly. "No, Scully. I've got it covered. See ya' tomorrow." Then he was out the door. 

Scully was about to say good-bye but realized she would have been saying it to herself. 

**************************

Mulder raced down to the parking garage and got in his car. In record time, he drove to the nearest store, picked up a bunch of candy and threw it in the back seat, then drove to the home he shared with his lover. He decided to take the short cut he discovered one afternoon. It would take him near the cemetery where the desecrations took place, but he told himself he was NOT going that way so he could check anything out. This route would just get him home about 10 minutes sooner. That doesn't sound like much but it is when you should have been home at least 10 minutes ago. He hoped the little rug rats wouldn't show up early. 

He was moving along at a good speed when suddenly someone dashed across the road in front of his car causing him to slam on the brakes. Thank goodness for his seat belt or he would have definitely struck his head on the steering wheel. He immediately got out of the car and looked in the direction of where he saw the figure run, then Mulder began to walk aways in the direction until he came across something lying on the ground. He couched down to get a closer look and saw that it was a mangled, severed hand. It looked like it was the right hand of a man. Grimacing, he went back to his car to get something to put the hand in. He found a discarded plastic grocery bag and grabbed a paper towel from the glove compartment, then went back to carefully pick up the hand and put it in the bag. After tying a knot at the top, he walked back to the car and placed the bag on the front seat. Mulder looked again in the direction of where he saw the figure run. It ran off into the woods. 

Mulder walked a little further into the wooded area and noticed the branches on a nearby tree were broken, which told him the direction the figure went. He began to move quickly through the brush of trees, trying to stay on its path. After a while, Mulder realized he had lost the figure's trail. Breathing hard, he looked around his surroundings to find he didn't recognize where he was. He was lost.  
Mulder checked his watch and saw it was 3:20 PM. "Damn", he said aloud. He knew he needed to get home. He figured maybe he would be able to retrace his steps and make it back to the road, then to his car. As he was beginning to turn back, he heard the sound of someone moaning. He pulled out his gun and began to creep towards the sound. As he got closer, he saw a boy lying on the ground, behind some shrubs. He was holding his ankle and groaning. The boy looked up at Mulder in horror, screaming, "No, no!" Mulder put away his weapon and introduced himself.  
"It's okay", Mulder said, holding up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Fox Mulder." 

The boy looked no more than 14 or 15 years old. As he got closer to him, Mulder saw a sack and a rubber mask on the ground. Mulder crouched down to investigate the contents of the sack when the kid grabbed it yelling, "No, please, go away! Leave me alone!" 

"You're hurt, you need help," Mulder said has he checked the boy’s ankle. "It doesn't look broken, maybe just a sprain. Look, I could take you back to the road where my car is then I can get you to a hospital." Mulder tried his cell phone and knew it was a waste of time. He was too deep into the forest to get a signal. 

"No, please, just leave me. I can make it on my own. I have to get back," the boy said as he tried to get up-- and fell. He lost the grip he had on the sack and it fell to the ground. Mulder took this opportunity to grab the sack and look inside. 

"No, give it back! Don't..." He tried to get it back from Mulder but was unsuccessful. 

"Take it easy, kid. I just want to see what ya got it the..." Mulder's voice trailed off and a look of complete horror and disgust came over his face. As he peered inside the sack, he saw a severed foot and a hand. He got up, clutching the sack and giving the boy a look of shock. 

"What the hell...you're the one who's been stealing body parts from their graves?!" Mulder asked, anger building in his voice. 

The boy sat watching Mulder for few seconds, then shouted, "He made me! He told me to and if I didn't he would beat me! I had to!" the boy cried. 

"Who are you talking about? Who is he?" Mulder inquired. 

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me. Please, let me go. He needs me to get this to him," he said, making another failed attempt to grab the sack from Mulder. At this time, Mulder noticed there was a small hole at the bottom of the sack. That hand I found must have fallen out of this sack as the kid ran-- Mulder thought.  
"It was you who ran across the road and infront of my car. I could have killed you", Mulder realized.  
The boy's tear stained face looked up at Mulder. "I wish you had, then I wouldn't have to do this anymore," he sobbed.  
Mulder's heart melted for the boy, then his blood immediately began to boil for the monster who could force a child to do something like this. He knew nothing was going to stop him from taking this monster down.

"You'll get it to him but you'll have to take me with you. I want to meet Mr. Charming," Mulder said as he helped the kid to stand up. 

"Mister, if he sees someone with me, he'll kill me on sight. You don't understand-- this guy is crazy. You can't come with me," the boy said as he allowed Mulder to stand him up. 

"I can imagine. Someone playing with a full deck wouldn't want what's in this sack. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Mulder assured as he made the kid bear most of his weight on him, placing his arm around his shoulder. He looked down, noticing the rubber monster mask and bent to pick it up. "What's this for-- to hide your identity?"  
"Yeah, he gave it to me." 

Mulder pushed the mask in his pocket. "Okay kid, what direction?" 

The boy reluctantly pointed in a direction-- he and Mulder made their way toward this monster. As they walked, Mulder began to interrogate his young companion. He didn't get a lot out of the boy at first but eventually he began to open up and tell Mulder his story. 

Where are your parents?" Mulder asked, struggling a little from the boy's weight and the thick bed of leaves covering the ground. 

"They're dead.”  
Mulder frowned. “Sorry." Clearly the boy didn’t want to talk about what happened to his parents, so Mulder asked about something else. "So-- where did you meet this creep?”  
The boy thought for a moment than said, “On the street. One night, he pulled up next to me in his car and asked me if I was hungry. I said, ‘Hell yeah!’ I hadn't eaten in a couple of days so he told me to get in and he'd take me to get somethin' to eat. I got in his car and he took me to this burger place and said I could order anything I wanted."  
The boy paused, then started again. "Then he asked me if I wanted to make some easy money. I asked him-- what would I have to do? He says-- does it really matter? It would pay very well. I remember the smile on his face when he said that. Evil—made my skin crawl. I asked him how much and he told me-- more money than I would know what to do with. I didn't want to believe him but the offer was too good to turn down. I agreed to do the job-- whatever it was." As the boy finished the story, his voice got smaller and smaller.

"What happen when you found out what you had to do?" Mulder asked. 

"I told him-- no way and I called him crazy. I turned to walk away and...that was the first beating I got. I thought he was gonna' put me in the hospital," the boy told him. 

"Why didn't you try to get away from him?" Mulder asked. 

"I tried, more than once," the boy answered, "but he would always find me, take me back and beat the crap out of me. He told me he would always be able to find me. I had no choice so I obeyed him and started to rob the graves. At first I puked every time I had to do it. After a while, I stopped. I guess ya get used to anything," the boy shrugged.  
"How were you able to dig the graves by yourself and cut the parts?"  
"Well, I made sure that the graves weren't too old. When the grave is just done, the ground isn't too hard, so it's easier to dig up. It was still really hard though. It would take me hours to do one grave."  
"How did you cut the body parts?"  
"He gave me these scissors that made it easy to cut through bone, so it wasn't too hard to do...just really disgustin'," the boy explained.

"How often did he have you do it?" Mulder asked. 

"I just started doin' it at the beginnin' of this month. Every other day he'd make me go out. At first, he told me he would pay me $50 per body part but a week ago that stopped. I guess he knew he didn't have to pay me since he was forcin' me to do it away." 

"Why were you doing it in broad daylight? Weren't you afraid you would get caught?"  
"I wasn't robbin' the graves in broad daylight. Last night I dug up a grave and had cut two hands and a foot from a body. Then, I heard a noise and I thought someone was comin', so I freaked out and ran-- leavin' the body parts behind in the grave. He made me come back today to get the parts. When I got back, the grave was just as I left it, so I grabbed the body parts and was makin' my way out of the cemetary when you almost ran me over," the boy smirked, stumbling against Mulder-- weary from the combination of talking and trying to limp on his sore ankle. 

Mulder gave him a look, then continued with his questioning. "What is he doing with the parts?" Mulder inquired as he stopped a moment, sitting the boy on a large rock, so he could catch his breath. 

The boy looked up at him, thoughtfully. "I don't know. He would never let me see what he was doin'. I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere near the basement where he worked." He looked away for a moment then said, "I think he's makin' a Frankenstein monster wit' the parts."  
Mulder chucked and asked, "How do you know that?" 

"Dude, I'm serious. I don't really know, but what else would someone be doin' wit' body parts? All I know is-- he's crazy." The boy looked around fearfully. "If he knew I told you all this, he'd beat me to death! I know it!" The boy cried putting his face in his hands. 

"Shhh, no, no. I told you-- I won't let anything happen to you. Everything is going to be all right. You did the right thing by telling me this. That monster needs to be stopped and put away for life and because of you, I'm going to be able to do that," Mulder assured the boy patting him on the back. "Come on..."  
Mulder realized he didn't know the boy's name. "By the way, what’s your name?" he asked him in a soft voice. 

The boy raised his head and answered, "Tommy." 

"Nice to meet you Tommy-- and by the way, you can call me Fox. Come on, it's getting dark. Let's get you back so I can arrest this creep." Mulder wrapped Tommy's arm around his waist and he put his hand under the boy's arm, then they proceeded to continue on their way. 

***********************************

It was near 6 PM. Skinner decided to call it quits. He was eager to leave and go to the comfort of his home and his lover. He gathered his things and shrugged into his coat. He got down to his car, started the ignition and headed home. As he drove into his neighborhood, he noticed trick-or-treaters going from house to house. It was dark by now, so most of the kids out then were older-- some were even teenagers. Skinner cringed realizing the damage they could do to a house where nobody came to answer the door. He was glad he told Mulder to be home. 

As he drove closer to the house he noticed there was toilet paper hanging from the tree in his front yard. He thought to himself-- some kids are just plain evil. They probably didn't like what Mulder had given them so they decided to TP the house anyway. As he pulled into the driveway of the house, he noticed Mulder's car wasn't there. Maybe he parked somewhere else, Skinner thought. Why he would do that, he didn't know.  
Skinner got out of the car, proceeded up the walkway and was immediately greeted by an assortment of Halloween trickery. The walkway was covered with a mixture of eggs, broken shells, flour, dirty socks and sour milk. It was difficult to avoid stepping into the disgusting, putrid mixture. As he got to the front door, Skinner almost retched from the sight and smell. He rang the door bell for Mulder to come and open the door. He waited and waited. No answer-- so he pulled his house key from his coat pocket and pushed it into the lock. The hardening egg and crud made it a chore to get the key in and turn it. He placed his handkerchief on the knob so he could turn it without getting any on his hand. 

As he pushed the door open, he began to yell for Mulder. He didn't understand how this could have happened with Mulder home. He continued to call, receiving no answer. After closing the door, he placed his briefcase on the hall table and walked through the house. Mulder wasn't home. Whenever Mulder got home before he did, he was always greeted by the sounds of the TV-- another immediate clue was that the entire house was dark. 

Skinner ran a hand over the top of his smooth scalp, sighing loudly. Where the hell was Mulder? Obviously, he never came home. There was no sign of the Halloween candy he was told to buy. Skinner stood in the center of his living room with his arms akimbo, thinking of what to do next. A slow burn of anger was building inside of him. He couldn't believe Mulder had disobeyed him-- yet again. He called Mulder's cell and got his voice mail. He didn't bother to leave a message. He knew his nerves wouldn't allow him to just sit and wait for him to eventually come home so he decided to go back out to look for him, but first he tried calling Scully to see if she knew anything. After speaking to her, he found that she had no idea where Mulder might be.  
Actually, this wasn't entirely true—she had a very good idea where Mulder probably was. As soon as Scully was told Mulder was missing, she figured he must have gone to investigate the grave robberies on his own. She was not about to put that little bit of information into Skinner's head, however. Hopefully Mulder was okay and she didn't want to make matters worse for him by ratting on him to their boss. She did ask Skinner if he wanted any help in tracking him down. Skinner declined her help, saying he was going to do it on his own. 

Skinner sat in his car for a while. He had a good feeling that he knew exactly where Mulder was and it made him immediately angry. He started the ignition and headed off for the road leading to the cemetery. 

************************************

Mulder glanced at his watch and saw it was almost 5:41 PM. Because of daylight savings time, it was already dark. Mulder took his flashlight from his coat pocket, switched it on and pointed it toward the ground. He didn't want them to fall in any holes or tripping over any debris in their path. 

"How much further?" Mulder asked his limping companion. 

"Not much, towards those trees up there," Tommy pointed.  
"Do you stay in the house with him or does he put you somewhere else?"  
"I stay in the house with him-- in a room he keeps locked. This way he could keep an eye on me. Besides, I don't have no place else to go,"Tommy admits.

The two continued to struggle up a small hill, slipping often due to the damp leaves covering the ground. As they made it to the top, Mulder noticed a run-down abandoned looking house. Suddenly, Tommy pulled away from Mulder and began to hobble down the hill on his own, yelling. Mulder called after him but Tommy ignored him and just kept going. A few seconds later, Mulder felt something hard strike the back of the head. His vision became blurry and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes open, then his knees buckled and he fell to the ground with a thud. 

******************************

Skinner drove toward the cemetery along a short cut road. Mulder had told him about it, but he preferred not to use it-- it wasn't really a paved road. There was a lot of debris on it: rocks, holes and branches. Anyone who drove there did so at their own risk. He figured if Mulder was in a hurry, he might have taken it to make up a few minutes and it did go by the cemetery where the robberies had taken place. Either way, this seemed like a good place to find Mulder but it was getting late and was already dark. He decided to try reaching Mulder on the house phone to see if he got home. After a number of rings, the machine came on:

****You've reached Walter Skinner's residence. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you...BEEEEEP!**** 

"Mulder-- if you're there, pick up.......Fox, pick up the phone!" Skinner voice sounded a little angry so he decided to change his tone. "Look, Fox, if you're there, please pick up...Okay, I'm on my way to find you. If you get in and hear this message, call my cell immediately." 

Skinner ended the call, then thought Mulder might have been there but just wasn't answering so he wouldn't have to deal with him. As he was pushing the phone back in his coat pocket, he looked up just in time to see a car parked off the road. He slowed down near it and stopped, then pulled out his flashlight and opened the window. As he flashed the light on the car, he saw that it was Mulder's car. With his heart racing, he got out of the car and peered inside. No sign of Mulder, but there was a plastic grocery bag lying on the passenger seat. He tried the driver's door and found it open. Skinner shook his head at the irresponsibility of his agent. He flashed the light in the back seat and saw the numerous bags of candy he told Mulder to get. Frowning, he went back to the steering wheel and popped open the trunk. He moved quickly to the back of the car and opened it, flashing the light inside. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, then he went back to the passenger seat and reached in to retrieve the plastic bag. Skinner placed the bag on the hood of the car and untied it. He flashed the light inside the bag and immediately grimaced-- a severed hand, well this says that Mulder was investigating the grave robberies and he found evidence, but where was he now.

Tying the bag again, he took it to his car and threw it on the passenger seat. He glanced around the area with the flashlight, looking for any signs of where Mulder might have gone. Skinner knew that he probably went off to investigate his findings and he obviously was traveling on foot. He projected the beam of light into the wooded area and noticed what looked like a path entering the forest. Skinner knew he needed some help. There was no way he could go on his own into the dense forest in pitch-blackness without eventually losing his way and becoming hopelessly lost. He needed a search team with rescue dogs to sniff out the trail his disobedient agent had taken. Skinner once again pulled out his phone and made arrangements for a search party to come to his location. He also called Agent Scully to notify her of his findings. 

**********************************

Mulder opened his eyes to a pounding headache. He tried to move his arms and legs but found they were bound. He was lying on his side on a hard wood floor. Looking around, he saw he was in a moderately sized room, with a dim ceiling light. A few crates were scattered around the room and a large square crate. Right next to Mulder was a wooden chair. Ignoring the pounding in his head, Mulder tried to sit up. He managed to wiggle himself up next to a chair and pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the chair. He turned his body to the right and gasped in horror as he saw what was on the wall--  
Severed body parts--the head, hands and feet-- were nailed on a spray-painted stick figure on the wall. There was another spray painted figure with only a severed head nailed at the top-- apparently waiting for the rest of its parts. Mulder had to admit that he'd seen some freaky shit in his day, but this was just plain sick and disgusting. He heard a sound behind him and whipped his head around, causing himself to stumble over. When Mulder turned over he was looking at a pair of hightop Nikes. Leaning up further, he saw that attached to those Nikes was someone looking down at him, wearing a Halloween mask. 

**************************************

The search team had arrived and was already on Mulder's trail with the hounds. Skinner found an old tee shirt of Mulder's in the trunk of his car and gave it to the team so the dogs could get his scent. He and Agent Scully were trying to keep up with the team as they ran along at a good pace. Scully decided to tell Skinner she was sorry she didn't tell him where she thought Mulder might have gone. He scolded her for not doing it but assured her it really didn't matter--he had figured it out for himself soon after their phone conversation. Soon they were deep into the forest, hot on the trail of their hardheaded FBI agent. 

****************************************

Mulder was able to get himself to a sitting position again and noticed that along with the one in the high tops, others had joined him in the room. There were five of them, all wearing Halloween masks-- all except for Tommy-- because his mask was in Mulder's pocket. Tommy was leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face. When Mulder looked over at him, the boy gave him a little wave. Mulder realized in that instant he had been taken in by this kid, duped big time... 

"Tommy, what's going on?" Mulder asked, angrily. 

"Man, my name ain't no Tommy," he answered, only to be hushed by the boy nearest Mulder. Mulder figured he must be the leader. They all seemed to about the same age-- 12 or 13.

This boy moved closer to Mulder and threw his FBI badge at him. Then he pulled out Mulder's gun from his pocket. He pointed it at Mulder's head to the shock of his friends. 

"Marcus, man-- don't. You can't kill dah dude," one of the kids pleaded. 

"Why don't you shut dah fuck up! Now he knows my name. I should shoot your stoopid ass for being so stoopid", he said as he turned the gun toward the boy. This action was greeted with pleas to stop by all the boys in the room. Marcus aimed the gun at all of them, turning wildly and shouting, "Shut up! Shut dah fuck up, all a ya!" 

Mulder sat observing the tense scene then decided to try and reason with the kid. "Marcus, I think you should put the gun down before someone gets hurt," Mulder said using his best psychologist voice. 

Marcus swung around, aiming the gun again at Mulder's head. He cocked it, steadying his aim. "I think you might be the one ta get hurt if you don't shut dah fuck up!" 

Mulder could see the kid was very nervous and he knew the gun could go off suddenly just from an itchy trigger finger, but he had to make another attempt to talk him out of this. 

"Marcus, if you kill me you'll go straight to prison for the rest of your life-- and that’ll be a long time, considering you're only what-- 14?" 

"I'm 15 and nobody said I was really gonna shoot ya," he said, putting the gun down on a nearby crate. "I just wanted ya ta know who was dah boss around here," he said with pride. 

"I knew it was you, Marcus. You seem like a leader," Mulder said. 

"Don't try ta smooth talk me, Mr. FBI man. Ya just want me to let ya go, so ya can tell on me and I'll go ta jail," Marcus said, walking around Mulder. 

"No, Marcus. That's not true. If this is your first offense, they may go easy on you-- that's if you don't hurt anyone. The grave robbing is a different offense, way different than harming a living person." Mulder tried to convince the kid he wouldn't be sent to jail for robbing graves-- even though that was a lie. All of these kids may very well be put in prison for that offense but he certainly wasn’t going to tell Marcus this. 

"Marcus, why did you do this?" Mulder asked sincerely. 

"Man, it was just a big joke for Halloween. We figured-- what would be the coolest thing we could do and I came up with dis. Ya see, each of my boys here", he said walking from one to another, "was supposed ta take turns gettin' dah parts from dah graveyard. Tonight, my mastah-piece", he gestured to the wall, "was gonna be finished and I was gonna take pitchas and post 'em. Every thing was goin' great until idiot over dare," he said, gesturing to Tommy-- who hung his head in shame, "had ta git clumsy and fall, sprainin' his stoopid ankle and bringin' you here. Now I have to figure out what to do witcha." Marcus began to pace around the room.  
Mulder glanced over at Tommy. "Why that whole story and bringing me here knowing that I'd find out what you were doing?  
Tommy watched Mulder before answering. "Dude what choice did I have? You caught me in the act. I was runnin' away. You wouldn't leave me alone. I had to make up a story to explain why I had da' body parts. You insisted on helpin' me, so I brought you back here and here we are", Tommy explained spreading his arms wide.  
"You made that whole story up on the spur of the moment? That's pretty impressive kid", Mulder told him.  
"Thanks, but I did had some time. I figured after nearly running somebody down, you might come looking for who it was," Tommy admitted. Mulder looked back at Marcus, who was still pacing nervously.

"So, all you kids just did this for laughs-- a Halloween prank," Mulder asked them.  
One of the other kids spoke this time. "Yeah. They're just dead people-- no big deal", he said.  
"It is a big deal! They were people! How would you like someone to dig up someone you knew or loved and have this happen to them?! Mulder shouted, obviously angry.  
The kids all hung their heads-- all still wearing their masks to hide their identities-- all but Tommy.  
Tommy walked over to Mulder and looked down at him. "My parent's are dead. I didn't make that up. I would hate for someone to do this to them," he said, then slowly walked away, slumping against the wall.  
Mulder saw that Marcus was looking a bit sad also, so he needed to continue to talk to him. "Marcus, if you don't want to commit a federal offense and go to jail for a long time, you have to let me go." Mulder was beginning to feel his hands getting numb. 

"Yeah, right. I'm not stoopid. You're an FBI agent. You'll have to report this and that we hit you. We'll all go to jail," Marcus said, adamently. 

"Marcus!" Mulder shouted then lowered his voice. "Marcus, listen to me-- you have no choice. I promise I'll make sure they go as easy as they can on you and your boys."  
Just then, the search team bursted through the door, headed by his lover and his partner. Skinner and the other agents pointed their guns at the boys, who immediately raised their hands in the air, surrendering, then they read them their rights. Another policeman was removing all the masks from each boy's face. Mulder glanced up and noticed how ordinary and innocent they all had looked-- nothing like the monsters who had commited this kind of horrendous crime.

Mulder released a loud sigh, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes. He was deeply relieved to be found. Opening his eyes, he saw Skinner watching him. The other agents ushered the boys out in handcuffs. Another was moving around the room taking pictures of the wall. Scully knelt down beside him, untying his hands and feet, then she checked Mulder's head, asking if he was all right. 

"I'm fine, Scully. Just got a bump on the head. What else is new, huh?" he shrugged, trying for a bit of humor. 

"Mulder, you could have a concussion. I don't have to ask if you blacked out, do I?" Scully watched as Mulder shook his head, lowering his eyes. "You could very well have one so you're going to be checked out at the hospital. Is that clear?" Scully said in her best authoritative voice. 

Mulder nodded. He wondered how many more times he would have to hear Is that clear? in one life time. He looked up at Skinner, who was looming over him.  
"Agent Mulder, are you all right?" he asked, trying to control the emotion in his voice as much as possible. 

"He should be fine, Sir,” Scully offered. “He received a blow to the head and just needs to be checked out at the hospital to make sure he doesn't have a concussion." 

Glaring at Scully, AD Skinner said, "That's fine, Agent Scully but I was asking Agent Mulder the question. I want to hear from him." His glare shifted from Scully to Mulder. 

"I'm sorry, Sir," Scully replied, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

"I am okay, Sir. Um...I... I don't think I have a concussion but Agent Scully wants to make sure," he said, grabbing his ID and getting up from the floor with some help from them both. Another officer handed Mulder his gun that was placed on a nearby crate.

"Fine, Agent Mulder. I want a full report on what went on here on my desk first thing tomorrow. Is that clear?" Skinner commanded, waiting for his reply. 

"Yes, Sir, first thing tomorrow." Mulder replied as he watched Skinner turn on his heels and leave the room. He knew Skinner was pissed at him. He did not look forward to going home tonight. 

Scully drove Mulder to the nearest hospital, where they examined him and found that he had a mild concussion. Scully was adament on driving Mulder home. Mulder knew that he didn't want to be driven to his apartment in Alexandria. He needed to go to the house he shared with Skinner-- so he told her that he didn't want to put her out and said that he would grab an Uber to take him home. She thankfully agreed to this and waited with him until the Uber arrived, then left.  
Mulder got into the Uber and guided the driver towards the direction of where his car was parked on the side of the road. Once there, Mulder paid the driver-- who gave him a strange look. Obviously, this wasn't the distination that he was supposed to take him to. Mulder then got out of the car and into his. Immediately he noticed that the bag with the hand was gone, he hoped that either Skinner or a policeman had removed it for evidence. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 10:13 PM. The Tylenol he was given at the hospital hadn't kicked in yet to stop the throbbing in the skull, so Mulder massaged his eye sockets with the heels of his hands for a few seconds, then let out an exhausting sigh. Hopefully Walter would be too tired himself to start anything tonight. He started the ignition and drove towards his infuriated lover. 

*************************************

As Mulder drove towards the house, he saw all the toilet paper hanging from the tree in the front yard. 'Shit!' Then he pulled up in the driveway and noticed that Walter had left the porch light on for him. 'Well, at least that was something, he thought to himself'. As he closed the car door, he noticed the bags of candy in the back seat. He groaned and threw his head back. He didn't get the chance to give them out to the little monsters. He opened the door and reached in to get the candy. As he walked towards the house he noticed the dried eggs, broken shells, flour and God knows what else all along the walkway and all over the door. This was obviously the work of some angry little candy snatchers. 'Shit', he thought, 'this was all my fault because I didn't come home'. He could imagine Walter's face when he came home to this. Mulder felt his heart beating a little faster as fear began to take over his body. He knew Walter must be really incensed about this and upset with him for letting it happen. Mulder could feel his ass throbbing already. 

When he got to the door, he pulled his key out of his pocket and placed it into the lock. The key gave him some trouble due to the shaking in his hand that he couldn't seem to control and the crud dried into the lock. Once inside, he tried to be as quiet as possible. Maybe Walter wouldn't know he was home. He turned off the light and put the candy on the hallway table. Then he toed off his shoes, picked them up and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. Mulder was so glad Walter had given him his own bedroom even though they usually slept together in the master bedroom-- where Walter slept. 

He made it to the top of the stairs and tiptoed past Walter's room. He turned the knob and pushed open the door to his room-- a loud creak resonated throughout the silence of the house. "Shit!" Mulder whispered. He pushed it open further and another creak cried from the offending door. "Damn it!" he whispered again. This time Mulder paused a minute before pushing the door open any further. Sighing louder than he intended to, Mulder decided to push it quickly, thinking it would stop the creak. He pushed the door-- and what do ya' know-- it worked. The door opened silently. Mulder grinned triumphantly as he moved quickly inside his room and closed the door gently behind him. He leaned up against it with his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. He figured he was home free-- at least until tomorrow. 

Mulder walked into the bathroom, removed his clothes and stepped into the shower. Instead of invigorating him, the shower managed to make him sleepier. He knew he couldn't go to sleep because he had to write that damn report before he went into work tomorrow. Yawning, he grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and exited the bathroom. As he walked out, his heart nearly stopped-- standing in the doorway of his bedroom with his arms folded looking as surly as ever was his pissed off boss and lover.  
Mulder jumped back, placing his hand over his heart. 

"Christ, Walter-- you could have given me a heart attack. I thought you were asleep," Mulder said, trying to catch his breath. 

"No, I'm not sleeping Agent Mulder. As you can see I'm wide awake," Skinner told him in his best AD voice. 

Agent Mulder? I am in deep shit! Mulder thought. 

Swallowing hard, Mulder just stood there grasping his towel. 

"When you have finished your report, Agent Mulder, I want you to put it on my desk in my office-- no later than 8 AM. We will be taking the day off tomorrow. I've already notified Kimberly and Agent Scully. After you have placed the report on my desk, you are to immediately go downstairs to the living room and wait for me there. Is that clear, Agent Mulder?" Skinner asked, glaring at his agent. 

"Walter, why are we...?" he asked, nervously. 

"I said-- is that clear, Agent Mulder?" Skinner repeated in a raised voice. 

Mulder stared wide-eyed at his lover. "Yeah... it's clear," he nodded, speaking in a low shaky voice. 

"Good," Skinner said then turned and disappeared from the door. 

Mulder stood frozen and somewhat dazed. After what seemed like an eternity, he moved as if in a trance to the door, closing it-- then he changed into a pair of sweats and a tee. He got his laptop and climbed into bed. He sat for a moment thinking about what Skinner told him and the way he said it. Skinner was really mad, he couldn't even call him Fox. Mulder felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, with a wave of terror. Whenever Skinner called him ‘Agent Mulder’ in their private life, it meant he was really in for it. He guessed this was his way of switching to disciplinarian mode. This behavior was always followed by Mulder getting punished thoroughly. Mulder chewed on his lower lip, sighing. There was nothing he could do about it now and he needed to get this report done before his brain was too tired to recall anything. Mulder began to type out the events of the past couple of hours. Anything else would have to wait 'til morning.  
*************************************  
Mulder woke the next morning with a start. He immediately sat up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 

"Damn, I knew it!" he said, leaping from the bed. The clock read 7:53 AM. Mulder had a feeling when he opened his eyes he had overslept. He was so tired, he forgot to set the alarm. Mulder had to have the report on Walter's desk by 8 AM. Thank God he finished it before he fell asleep, but he didn't print it out.  
Mulder turned on the printer, pressed print-- and waited. He nervously looked at his watch-- 7:54. No time for a shower, he thought. He stared at the printer then began to pace. He stopped again. It was taking forever for the thing to print his 7-page report. 

"Come on!" Mulder shouted at the machine then resumed his pacing. He glanced at his watch again. 7:56 AM. The printer pushed out page 3. "Jesus Christ, this is the slowest peace of shit!" Mulder said aloud as he continued to move anxiously around the room, raking his hands through his hair. 

*****Page 5******* 

"Pleeeease!" Mulder screamed, seeing his watch read 8:00. "Fuck, I'm going to be late! This is going to piss him off even more." 

******Page 6******** 

Mulder was now crouched in front of the printer, staring intensely as the page slid out as slow as molasses. He grabbed the finished sheets from the carriage and waited for the last page. 

******Page 7******* 

Mulder grabbed the tip of the last sheet as it agonizingly squeezed out of the printer. "Come on, come on, come on!!!" he commanded, as he started pulling on the paper as it came toward him. 

Finally, the horrid machine released the page. Mulder snatched it and ran with the other pages down the stairs to the living room. As he ran down the stairs he could see Skinner's legs standing in the living room. When Mulder reached the room, Skiiner glared at him-- then at his watch. 

"Agent Mulder, you're late. I think I told you to leave your report on my desk at 8:00 AM. It's now 8:05 AM,” Skinner declared, staring at the report in Mulder's hand. 

Mulder looked down at the papers in his hand as if he didn't know how they got there. "Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, Sir. I'll go up and put it on your desk right now," he said, turning to dash back up the stairs. 

"Never mind-- just give it to me," Skinner demanded, stopping Mulder in his tracks.  
He turned back to see Skinner's hand extended to take the pages. 

"Yes, Sir," Mulder said, handing him the report. He watched as his boss walked over to the couch, sat down and began to read it. Mulder decided to remain standing, not wanting to call any attention to himself. He stood there, fidgeting slightly until Skinner was finished. 

Skinner glared up at him. "What do you have to say for yourself, Agent Mulder?" he asked, placing the report beside him on the couch. He leaned forward with his hands clasped to listen intently to his agent's response. 

Mulder swallowed, shifting from one foot to another. He tried to stay focused on Skinner's face as he spoke. "Sir, it wasn't my fault-- really. As I said in the report, someone ran out in front of my car on the way home. I had every intention of going home like you told me to. I even bought the damn candy," Mulder told him anxiously. 

After pausing a moment to make Mulder even more unsettled, he asked, "Who told you to get out of your car and run into the forrest after the person?" 

Mulder stared wide-eyed at his lover. "Um...um...nobody, Sir, but I..." 

"But as usual, you decided to go off on your own to check things out," Skinner said, cutting Mulder off in mid-sentence. 

"But Sir..." Mulder replied, trying to explain. 

"No buts, Mulder!" Skinner shouted, rising from the couch. He moved toward his subordinate. Mulder began to take small steps backwards. "I specifically told you to go home so those damn kids wouldn't be able to do what they did to my house. You decided to ignore my wishes and went off to do what you damned well pleased-- not giving a fuck about what I said would happen if you didn't go home!" As he continued to shout, Mulder continued to back up.  
Skinner resumed his accusations,"After someone had ran in front of your car, were you hurt?"  
"No, Sir but..."Mulder tried to explain.  
"Was anyone else hurt?"  
"No Sir, at least not that I could have seen at the time."  
"But the point-- Agent Mulder is that at the time of the incident, there was no immediate danger or reason for you to had left your vehicle and go off into the woods on your own," Skinner concluded.  
Mulder was now up against the wall, with no where to go. Skinner was standing a bit too close for comfort. "If I may Sir," Mulder continued, "Someone ran in front of my car and I was concerned that I might have hit him, so I had to go after him in the woods to see if he was alright-- then I found that severed hand. After going into the woods, I found this kid and discovered that he was the one that I nearly ran down and he had a sprained ankle-- you know the rest, Sir." Mulder said, making his point.  
Skinner walked away from Mulder and went over to the window, running a hand over his scalp. After turning around, he said, in a too calm a tone, "Mulder, are you trying to tell me that an experienced FBI agent-- such as yourself-- didn't know if you had hit someone with your car?"  
Mulder looked away from Skinner. "I wasn't sure."  
"Did you check the front of your car when you got out to see if it was damaged?" Skinner asked. Mulder shook his head.  
Suddenly Skinner was again inches away from Mulder's face, shouting. "Cut the shit, Agent Mulder!" Mulder's head whipped up. "You know you didn't hit anyone. You didn't have to get out of your car-- you wanted to get out of your car. If you didn't get out of the car, you wouldn't have seen the severed hand and wouldn't have gotten involved with that boy and his psycho friends." Skinner paused then continued. "If you had wanted to really make it home before those kids got there-- like I asked, you would have minded your own business, stayed in your car and driven home," Skinner finished, giving Mulder a looked that dared him to continue to argue his point.  
Mulder knew he had lost this battle. There was no convincing Skinner that he had done the right thing in doing what he did. "Okay Sir. You're right-- I shouldn't have gone into the woods like that. I should have just stayed in my car and went home." Mulder's shoulders slumped and he moved away from the wall. "I'll go now and clean up the mess." 

Skinner folded his arms and watched as Mulder passed him, quickly disappearing into the kitchen to get some cleaning supplies. When he got what he needed, he hurried past Skinner again towards the front door. 

"Mulder."  
Mulder stopped, looking back at his boss who was trying not to look irate.  
"It's Fall and it's cold-- go put on a jacket and get some shoes on your feet," Skinner ordered. 

Looking down at his bare feet, Mulder uttered, "Oh," and ran upstairs to get his jacket and put on his sneakers. When he got back downstairs, Skinner was standing closer to the doorway. Mulder glanced at him briefly, picked up his cleaning materials and brushed past him out the door. 

"And Mulder," Skinner called after him, "I don't expect you to take all day doing it. We have other things to do today." Mulder gave him a weak smile, nodding, then went about cleaning up the mess.  
************************************  
It took Mulder almost 4 hours to clean up the walkway, front door and get the toilet paper out of the tree. He needed a ladder to get the paper out of the tree, which was a real bitch. There was dried egg on the windows and thank God it was only on the ones on the first floor. Between trying to scrape off the dried egg, flour and muck mixture and having Skinner come by every 5 minutes to point out the spots he’d missed, it was a wonder he got finished at all. 

Mulder came back in the house, exhausted and aching all over. Most of all he was starving. He hadn’t eaten breakfast-- he only had enough time to print out his report and make it down to Skinner. Given Skinner’s mood, he didn't dare ask him for a break to get something to eat. Mulder put away the cleaning supplies and dragged himself to the kitchen. He wondered where Walter was but he wasn't in the mood to see him anyway. 

As he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to see Walter sitting at the table reading a magazine. 

"Oh, Walter, I was wondering where you were. I've finally finished," Mulder said as he went to open the refrigerator. 

"Don't open it," Skinner said firmly. 

"What? Why not, Walter? I want to get something to eat. I'm starving," Mulder said with determination, pulling on the handle of the frig. 

"Mulder, if you pull that door open, you are most definitely going to regret it." Skinner’s voice was dangerously sincere. 

Mulder looked back at Skinner, slowly removing his hand from the handle and looking at him dumfounded. 

"Walter, why can't I eat some thing? Whatever we need to do can be done later, can't it?" Mulder asked, trying not to like he was begging. 

"No, it can't! I want you to follow me into the bedroom. NOW!" Skinner shouted as he got up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. 

Mulder stood frozen and wide-eyed as he watched Skinner leave. 

"Mulder, don't make me come back in the kitchen and drag your ass up these stairs!" Skinner yelled. 

Mulder was jolted out of his momentary stupor from the sound of Skinner's voice. He turned, moving quickly to catch up with his furious lover. 

As Skinner went inside his bedroom, Mulder slowed up. He hesitated in the doorway, peering into the room to see what Skinner was up to. He watched as Skinner removed a large chest from the closet, then he glanced at Mulder as he placed the heavy box on the bed. 

"Agent Mulder, get in here and take off your clothes," Skinner commanded as he continued to rummage through the box.  
The chest.

Normally when Skinner got the chest down from the closet it made Mulder's heart beat faster and his cock get harder. The box held many wonderful items to bring pleasure and pain. This time the sound of Skinner's command made him wince. Mulder knew he was in big trouble and he was about to be punished, so what was in this box was going to bring him pain and depending on Skinner's mood-- a lot of pain. 

Mulder began to remove his clothes while he kept his eyes on Skinner and what he was looking for. Mulder was down to his boxers when he saw Skinner pulling out a flogger-- cat o' nine tails. Mulder looked at the implement with a mixture of horror and shock. Ya' see, there were two floggers-- one that was made of 9 inch soft strips of suede and a wooden handle, which gave exquisite pleasure and one that was made of 6 inch strips of leather with tiny knots on the ends, which could give exuciating pain. Skinner was holding up the latter.  
Shit!

"Get those off, too," Skinner said, looking at his boxers. 

Mulder swallowed hard and slid his boxers down his hips and legs, stepping out of them then kicking them to join his pants. 

Skinner was testing the flogger by swinging it around in the air. A swishing sound could be heard in the quiet of the room. Skinner looked over at the now naked and slightly trembling Mulder-- then noticed his clothes on the floor. 

"Pick up those clothes and put 'em on the bed-- then come back over here," Skinner ordered, taking out a pair of soft leather handcuffs from the box. 

Mulder did as he was told, keeping his eyes on his soon-to-be punisher. Mulder knew about the kinky side of Skinner. Throughout there relationship, they both—consensually-- tried things. Most of this kind of stuff Mulder had only seen in his porn videos. Skinner was somewhat experienced in various BDSM techniques and they role-played Dom/Sub often-- with Mulder usually playing the latter, but Mulder wasn't really into the pain/pleasure thing. When he did trust Skinner enough to do a little experimenting with pain, he always found it to be quite arousing and exhilarating. Skinner would never cause him more pain than he could handle. When they played, it was always sexual, never torture. At first Mulder was shocked to find this out about his boss, but after a while it didn't matter because he was having the best sex of his life. 

Skinner never allowed him to look inside the box and as a matter of trust, Mulder never sneaked a peek, even though he desperately wanted to. When Mulder asked why couldn't he look inside the box, Skinner simply told him that the not knowing was part of the thrill and he was right. Many nights he watched as Skinner pulled an assortment of items from the box and used them on him. It got to be exciting for Mulder to sit and wait to see what would come out of the box next. The flogger-- or some would call it whip was used before, but the pleasurable one-- not this painful looking thing with the knots. Usually when Skinner punished him, it was with his hand, a belt or strap. This thing was new-- Mulder was a little nervous. 

After putting his clothes on the bed, Mulder went back to stand near Skinner. 

"Hold out your arms," Skinner commanded. 

Mulder obeyed and Skinner placed the cuffs on his awaiting wrists. Skinner then grabbed his cuffed wrists and attached them to a chain. After that, he moved to get a step stool and stepped up on it so he could run the chain through a metal loop that was hanging from the ceiling. He stepped down off the stool, pulling the chain through it. As Skinner pulled on the chain, Mulder's arms began to rise in the air, towards the ceiling and his toes just touched the floor. When Skinner thought the chain was taut enough, he attached the end to a hook that was screwed in the wall, which secured the chain and Mulder's arms in the position. 

Skinner had Mulder in this position before but never to inflict punishment. This position allowed Mulder some freedom of movement-- his body was able to twist and turn and his legs were able to bend and kick. The sessions in this position were quite erotic, exhilarating with the sensual suede flogger. Mulder closed his eyes as he reminisced about the last time he was here. Suddenly he was jolted back to reality by Skinner clearing his throat. Mulder stared at him wide-eyed, then noticed that Skinner was looking down at his groin. Mulder looked down at himself and saw that he had a raging hard-on.  
Shit!  
Mulder looked up at Skinner, who had his lips pursed and an eyebrow raised. Mulder was mortified. The last thing he wanted was to be aroused by this whole thing.  
I'm actually pretty nervous-- almost terrified, so why in the hell was his fucking dick reacting like this? Thinking about the last time I was here must have done it. I have to stop. I'm sure this is going to be nothing like the last time, he thought. This erection will probably be gone in a second.  
"Um...I'm sorry, Sir...I...um didn't mean to," Mulder desperately tried to explain himself, but Skinner mercifully cut him off.  
"Forget about it Agent Mulder," he said, then began to walk aroung Mulder swinging the flogger again.  
Was he actually going to whip me with that thing? Mulder asked himself. 

Mulder pivoted his body on the chain so he could see what Skinner was doing. 

"I suggest you try and remain as still as possible during this or I'll be whipping the wrong part of your body. I'm sure you don't want that," Skinner told him in an a matter-of-fact tone. 

Mulder decided if he was going to speak he'd better do it now. 

"Walter...um...I know you're really angry with me about the house and I deserve to be punished but is this...I mean do you have to do it...with that?" Mulder purposefully made his voice sound small to try and get some sympathy from his lover. 

Skinner glanced at the whip in his hand then looked at Mulder. "I've decided to try something different this time. I was tired of using my hand, my belt or strap on your ass. "This," he said, whisking the whip through the air, "is going to be very different," Skinner said sadistically. 

Mulder swallowed and felt his stomach flip. His arms were already tiring from being suspended. He tried raising up on his toes to relieve some ot the tension in his shoulders. 

"Walter, doesn't solving the case mean anything? If I didn't get out of the car, the case of the graves being robbed wouldn't have been solved. Wasn't that a good thing?" Mulder asked, trying to reason with his lover. 

"Yes, solving the case was a good thing, but I don't like what you did in order to do it. Now-- do you understand why you are about to be punished?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder hung his head and avoided eye contact with Skinner. "Yes, Sir." 

"All right, then tell me." 

Swallowing, Mulder told him: "Because I didn't come home to give candy out to the children." 

Skinner placed a hand on Mulder's upper arm and slowly turned him so that his backside was facing Skinner-- then he raised the whip and brought it down hard on Mulder's naked ass. 

"Ahhhh!!!!!! Shit! That really hurts!!!!" Mulder wailed. 

"Good, it's supposed to. Now-- give me the right answer," Skinner said, positioning Mulder again. 

"Sir, what...I gave you the answer," Mulder said gasping.  
"Wrong. That's not the right answer." Skinner gave him another fiery blow on his buttocks. 

Owww!!!!!!!! Please, Sir-- what do you want me to say?" Mulder asked desperately. 

"You know what I want you to say. Now-- unless I hear it, you will continue to get this." Skinner landed another painful stroke of the whip on Mulder's defenseless backside. 

Every time Mulder felt the sting of the whip, his body jerked and swayed against the cuffs. He tried to keep still but it was virtually impossible because he was standing on his toes. From time to time, he lost his footing and his body would turn completely around to face Skinner. 

Mulder tried to think of what Skinner wanted him to say. What else did he do to upset him? He racked his brain but how in the hell was he supposed to be able to think with the pain? 

"Um...it was my fault the kids messed up your house!" Mulder yelled out.  
"Wrong!" Skinner yelled back and Mulder recieved another strike from the whip--this one landed on his chest. Without holding Mulder still, it took a lot of skill for Skinner to time his aim right and make contact with Mulder's ass before he spun around again-- otherwise he would surely strike his genitals, which he avoided at all costs. When Mulder's body began to spin, Skinner would aim higher, striking him on the stomach or chest area.

"Owwwww!!!!!!!! Pleeease, I'm trying to think!" Mulder cried, straining on this toes to keep from spinning. Mulder didn't want Skinner to accidently hit his genitals, so he constantly fought to keep his body from spinning. Besides-- catching the lashes on other parts of his body was incredibly painful. 

Mulder continued to try desperately to give Skinner the correct answer he wanted. "Ahhhh!!!!! Um...I went ahead and started the investigation when you told me not to," Mulder said quickly, hoping that answer would prevent the next lash. 

"No-- there's something else," Skinner said, laying the whip on the backs of Mulder's thighs. 

"Aaahhhhoooowwww!!!!!!! Walter, please stop!!!! I don't know!!!!! I'm sorry for whatever it was! Please stop!" Mulder begged as tears streamed down his face. 

This was getting to Skinner. He knew Mulder couldn't take much more so he decided to give him a hint. 

"Me, Fox-- think about me. What did you do to me?" Skinner tried not to let the pain he was feeling appear in his voice. He could feel tears welling up in his own eyes. 

Mulder's naked body was covered with sweat and angry, red welts. He pretty much was whimpering and sobbing constantly now. He forced his mind to comprehend what Skinner said. He squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to concentrate. His entire body was on fire and his toes were cramping up. He was hanging by his arms alone, causing them to ache terribly. 

Skinner noticed Mulder's body was trembling. He threw the flogger on the floor, turned his lover around and waited for him to open his eyes and look at him. When he had eye contact, Skinner held Mulder's head in his hands. 

"Fox, I want you to try to think of what would make me this angry with you. What did you do that would cause me to want to punish you like this?" Skinner was looking into his lover's eyes, with tears streaming down his face. He was trying to give Mulder the answer through the look in his own eyes. 

Mulder's face contorted as he began to weep aloud. He finally understood what his lover was asking of him. 

"Walter, I-I dis-a-a-ppointed you. You a-a-asked me to d-do something and I ignored y-you and your w-w-wishes. You n-needed me and I w-wasn't there for you. I didn't really c-c-care about what you wanted. I went ahead and d-did what I wanted I-I let you down and I'm sooo sorry, Walter!" Mulder sobbed into Skinner's hands. 

Skinner pulled Mulder's head onto his shoulder. "Shhhh, it's okay now, Fox. All I wanted to do was make you acknowledge and understand what you were doing when you didn't do as I asked," Skinner said as he unhooked Mulder's wrists from the ceiling and uncuffed him. He gently pulled Mulder close, wrapping his arms around him in a tender embrace. Mulder continued to sob into Skinner's shoulder with his arms hanging loosely at his sides. 

"Fox, I didn't give a damn about the mess those kids made. I was upset because you seemed not to care about what I needed from you. I really needed your help this afternoon. I was relying on you Fox," he explained, caressing Mulder's sweat-drenched hair with one hand and clutching him with the other. "I was hurt. Whenever you don't do as I say, I feel you don't care about me enough to respect my wishes. I feel you don't love me enough to give a damn about what I need from you." Skinner's voice cracked as he revealed to his lover the truth of his anger. 

Mulder weakly lifted his arms to hold Skinner around his waist. He turned his head to the side to speak. "Walter, that's not true! I do love you! I love you so much!" Mulder cried, with fresh hot tears sliding down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to make you think I didn't because of my stupid, selfish actions. I'm so sorry." 

Skinner continued to caress his lover’s head in an attempt to calm him. He felt Mulder's legs giving way and he swept him up in his arms and carried him over to the bed. He laid Mulder down, rolling him on his side to avoid contact with his battered buttocks, then Skinner sat on the side of the bed, caressing the side of Mulder's face. He looked into the younger man's eyes and saw remorse. Skinner suddenly felt his eyes begin to burn as hot tears of his own escaped down his cheeks. 

"Fox, I'm sorry I had to punish you like this. It wasn't just about you disappointing me. I want you to learn to follow orders. Tonight could have turned out so much worse. Those kids could have killed you. You need to remember to call for backup before you charge into situations on your own. I've told you that so many times before. I want you to think of your safety first. Do you understand?" Skinner asked sternly but his eyes were gentle. 

Mulder leaned up on the side of his hip, wincing. "Yes, Walter, I understand. I promise I'll try harder," he vowed as he wrapped his arms around Skinner's neck. When Skinner returned the embrace, Mulder let out a groan and he immediately released him. 

"I'm sorry, my poor little Fox. I'm going to run you a nice lukewarm tub. That will soothe your body," Skinner said as he rose from the bed. 

"Walter!" Mulder called, grabbing his lover's hand. 

"Yeah?" Skinner replied. 

"Do you think...um...you could give me a...kiss?" Mulder asked, timidly. 

Skinner looked back at his lover and thought he had never looked more sexy or more vulnerable. He walked back to Mulder, placing one knee next to him on the bed then leaning down to grasp his upturned face. He gave him a tentative kiss then Mulder brought his hands up to cup Skinner's face, forcing the kiss to become stronger and more passionate. Skinner returned it wholeheartedly. The kiss was bruising. Both men devoured each other. He felt Mulder's hands moving across his back and under his shirt. Mulder pulled Skinner's shirt up and over his head, causing the kiss to stop momentarily. He threw the shirt to the floor. Skinner stayed with one knee on the bed and his other leg on the floor, looking down at his lover. 

"Fox, are you sure you're up to this?" Skinner asked, concerned.  
"Yes, I want you...now," Mulder breathed out.  
Skinner stood for a moment and looked down at the batter body of his lover. The welts on Mulder's body still looked pretty angry and his ass cheeks looked raw and painfull. He didn't want to do anything else to cause his lover anymore pain, so regardless of what Mulder wanted, there was something he needed to do first.  
"Fox, before we start anything, I need to get something," Skinner said, then disappeared into the bathroom. Mulder sighed and leaned up on an elbowed trying to patiently wait for his lover to return. When Skinner did return, he noticed he was carrying a small bottle.  
"What's that?" Mulder asked.  
"Aloe Vera," Skinner answered, as he poured some into his hand and rubbed them together. "It's good for skin irritation." He told him as he poured some on his fingers and dabbed a little on the welts that were on Mulder's chest and stomach. "Now, turn over," Skinner commanded, pouring more into his palm.  
Mulder obeyed, turning onto his stomach and placing his chin on his folded arms. "Walter, I said I wanted you-- I need you to make me feel good-- not rub some crap on my ass," Mulder said with a pout.  
"Oh, you'll have me Fox, but you're going have to be patient. First, I'm going to make you feel good with this," Skinner said, as he laid a hand on each of Mulder's ass cheeks, then gently rubbed the lotion into the hot flesh. Mulder let out a loud groan, letting Skinner know how good it felt. Skinner poured more lotion into his palms and rubbed it into the cooling globes beneath him. Mulder gyrate his hips and moan in ecstasy, as Skinner occasionally slipped a finger or two between the cheeks, sliding them along the narrow crevice. "Feelin' good yet?" Skinner asked, grinning broadly because he knew the answer.  
"Mmm...hmm," was all Mulder managed to get out.  
After a few minutes more to rub some lotion on the backs of Mulder's thighs, Skinner stopped and rose from the bed. Mulder groaned in disappointment, as he leaned up to look back at his lover. He watched as Skinner replaced the cap on the bottle and placed it on the dresser, then turned to face Mulder.  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
Mulder turned all the over onto his ass and sat up. "Good Walter-- really good! That stuff took all the burning away. See I can even sit on my ass without it hurting," he said grinning.  
"Great!" Skinner exclaimed as he walked towards Mulder and stopped next to him. "So, where were we?" he asked.

Mulder responded by reaching for the waistband of Skinner's sweat pants and slowly pulled them down to his thighs. His eyes delighted to discover Skinner wasn't wearing any underwear-- a slight erection was evident. 

"Walter, I need you. I want you now," Mulder whispered as he rubbed his hands all over Skinner's exposed flesh, tweaking his nipples until they were painfully hard. Skinner threw his head back and let out a moan. Mulder moved to sit on the side of the bed and guided Skinner between his legs, then he placed both hands on Skinner's ass, massaging and squeezing the firm globes. He pulled Skinner forward so the older man's groin was in his face, then he released Skinner's ass and grasped his hardened cock. After guiding it to his mouth, he began to kiss and lick the broad head. He could already taste the salty discharge at the tip and paused a moment to savor the taste, then opened his mouth to take Skinner in all the way. He sucked hard, allowing his teeth to skim the sensitive skin. He heard Skinner gasp and he knew he was doing something right. Mulder held on to Skinner's hips while Skinner began to thrust into his mouth while raking his fingers through his hair. 

Mulder released his hips and held the base of Skinner's cock with one hand and fondled his balls with the other. His head was a blur as it moved back and forth, like a piston, on the rock hard erection. Constant moans and groans were coming from Skinner as he neared completion and Mulder knew he was close. Just a little more and..... 

"Ooooh, Ghaaad!!!!!! Fox!!!!!!!" Skinner screamed as he came hard and long. Mulder swallowed it all, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand-- then he looked up at his sated lover, grinning. 

"Liked that, huh?" Mulder smirked, knowing what the answer was. 

Skinner didn't answer him. He just stepped out of his sweats and kicked them out of the way, then climbed back on the bed-- leaning down for another breathtaking kiss.  
"Lie down, I want to lie next to you," Skinner instructed, waiting for Mulder to lie down before crawling into bed with Mulder. They both laid on top of the covers-- Mulder was on his back and Skinner was on his side with his head proped up on his hand so he could watch his lover.  
"Are you okay? How's your ass?" Skinner asked, concerned.  
"It's good. It doesn't hurt much anymore since you put that Aloe stuff on it." Mulder explained.  
"I want to check-- turn on your side towards me," Skinner commanded.  
Mulder turned his body to face Skinner, so now they were face to face or actually groin to groin. Skinner reached around and laid his hand on Mulder's ass and gently began to caress and squeeze it-- first one cheek then the other. The whole time they both were looking into each other's eyes.  
"How does this feel?" Skinner asked as he continued to caress and squeeze his lover's buttocks.  
"Amazing," Mulder said, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. Skinner knew that meant Mulder was really enjoying this and his ass was no longer in pain-- that and the fact that Mulder's growing erection was poking him in the thigh. He decided to turn up the volume of this ass play and placed a finger at Mulder's puckered entrance and wiggled his finger until it managed to make its way deep within his ass. Mulder let out a groan and said, "Please Walter...please fuck me!"  
"Always my impatient little Fox. I will, but you need to be patient," Skinner said, then removed his finger from Mulder's ass and grasped his hard cock. Mulder turned on his back so Skinner would have a better hold. Skinner began to fist his lover's cock for a while, then he stopped and sucked him. He'd alternate between fisting and sucking him until Mulder thought he couldn't take it anymore.  
"Do you want me to make you cum, Fox? Skinner asked as he continued to pump his lover's stiff erection. 

Mulder looked wide-eyed at him and nodded furiously, "But not this way, please Walter. I want you to make me cum by fucking me." 

Skinner gave him another deep kiss. "All right then," he said, then immediately stopped pumping Mulder's cock. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it under Mulder's hips. Then he reached in the nightstand, got some lube and squeezed a little on two of his fingers. He kneeled between Mulder's legs and positioned his fingers at his butt hole, then slowly entered him. Mulder grunted, then sighed. Once the inner ring was breached, Skinner began to move quickly to stretch and open his lover. It felt so good. Mulder was writhing and bucking in no time.  
"Walter, you...I need you...now," Mulder panted.  
Skinner removed his fingers from Mulder's ass and quickly applied lube to his erect cock and after giving it a few pumps he plunged it deep inside his lover's awaiting ass. Mulder threw his head back and cried out. Skinner held onto Mulder's hips and started to thrust hard and steady. Mulder's grasped the sheets with his fists, as the sensations overwhelmed him and inaudible sounds flew from his mouth.  
"Ahhh...gaahh...mmm".

Mulder was being driven wild with arousal. He bit on his bottom lip with his eyes shut tight, his head thrashing from side to side. He could feel his orgasm approaching and he let out a throaty scream, clenching his teeth. Mulder came into the pillow and Skinner continued to thrust into Mulder until he exploded into Mulder's ass. When Skinner pulled out, a little cum seeped out and ran down Mulder's butt crack. Skinner was spent and collasped on the bed next to Mulder. The two laid there for some time before being able to speak again. Mulder had almost nodded off, when he was awakened by Skinner's cold palm resting on his backside.

"This hurt?" he asked. 

"Not much," Mulder answered honestly. 

Skinner leaned up and bent to place tender kisses on each welt that was on Mulder's ass and thigh. Mulder sighed, arching his back into the sweet sensation of Skinner’s kisses. Skinner began to alternate between kisses and licks. 

Mulder began to groan and clench his butt cheeks. Skinner gently grasped his ass and spreaded the cheeks apart, so he could lick between the crevice-- dipping his tongue into the tight puckered hole. Skinner realized that he was tasting himself in Mulder's ass.

Mulder was clutching at the bed sheets again in a desperate attempt to endure the wonderful sensations that Skinner's tongue was causing. 

"Mmmm,Walter! That feels sooo good! I feel like I'm going to cum again! Jeeeeus!" Mulder cried. 

Skinner didn't stop to comment. He continued to devour Mulder's ass, spreading his legs wide so he could lap at the underside of the balls hidden underneath. 

"Walter...pleeease!!!!!" Mulder screamed. After a short time, he was cumming again. It was remarkably more intense than before. When the spasms subsided, he could do nothing but lie there gasping. Skinner crawled up next to Mulder and nuzzled the side of his neck. "Does that classify as a multiple?" Skinner asked between nuzzles. 

Mulder turned his head toward Skinner, their lips almost touching. 

"Now I know your plan. After almost beating me to death, you're going to finish the job like this. Death by orgasm," Mulder grinned. 

Skinner propped his head on his hand. "Are you trying to tell me you had a near death experience?" he asked, grinning back at Mulder. 

"Well, I know at some point during that I actually left my body." Mulder smiled, moving his hand over Skinner's ass and thigh, skimming the hairs there. 

"I hope you weren't gone long, I would've missed you too much," Skinner said, feeling oddly sappy. 

"Awwww, that's so sweet Walter," he said, pressing a finger to the tip of Skinner's nose. "I had no idea you were so adorable and sweet." 

"Oh Jeez, what have I done now?" he asked, grabbing Mulder's finger and playfully biting it. 

"Well, if you really want to know-- you've created an insatiable monster." Mulder beamed, pulling his finger away. 

"Insatiable, huh?" Skinner questioned, arching an eyebrow. 

"Um hum. You still wanna' run me that lukewarm tub?" Mulder asked, playing in Skinner's chest hair. 

"If you still want it," he said, rubbing Mulder's warm butt cheeks, giving him a lecherous smile. 

"Oh, I definitely want it-- but can you make it a little warmer, maybe hot even?" Mulder asked, wetting his lips seductively. 

"You are insatiable aren't you?" Skinner asked, slightly frowning. 

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mulder asked, sitting up. 

"No, but it might be the death of me. I'm not as young as I used to be," Skinner said, moving to sit next to his lover. 

"Who is? Besides-- if it happens, I'll make sure you'll go with a smile on your face," Mulder said, watching Skinner get up from the bed. 

"Is that a promise?" Skinner asked, hauling Mulder off the bed with him and pulling him toward the bathroom. 

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, but that's not happening for a very long time," Mulder said, stopping Skinner at the door to give him a passionate kiss-- then Skinner yanked him inside and slammed the door. 

The End


End file.
